JP-A-2002-156628 discloses a plasma liquid crystal display device as a transmission-type display. The plasma liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of openings for displaying an image by transmitting or cutting off illumination light emitted from a light source, and a reflection layer made of aluminum or the like for reflecting light toward the light source side, the reflection layer being arranged at positions corresponding to a black mask that defines the openings. By proving the reflection layer at positions corresponding to the black mask, part of the illumination light is reflected to the light source side, and is reflected by the light source, whereby the light again enters to the openings. As a result, the amount of light entering to the openings increases, and the efficiency of utilization of the illumination light is improved.